Braynael-Malar
Name: Braynael-Malar Size: Huge Giant (20' Tall) Race: Hill Giant Class: Warrior 10 / Ranger 3 Titles: King of Ajan, Chosen of Grolantor, Blood of Zmir'Daidh Deity / Pantheon: Giantish Pantheon Languages: Common, Jotun, Jotunhaug Speed: 40 Ft. / 8 Sq. Stats Str: 18 Dex: 14 Con: 19 Int: 16 Wis: 12 Cha: 16 Features and Traits Multiattack: As a Hill Giant Braynael-Malar can make two Greatclub attacks. Keen Senses: Passive scent-based Perception is DC 12 Inventory Great Club of Zmir'Daidh Great Khopesh of Leadership History Born into the isolated Attasverd H''uslyder'''' and given the name Braynael by his mother, who was one of the Shaman of the Huslyder, and descended from the Hero-God, Zmir'Daidh. His father was the second strongest warrior, only the Chieftain surpassed his strength. Even as a child Braynael shows an unusual amount of intelligence for a Hill Giant. This was originally though to simply mean he would follow in his mothers foot steps as a shaman, but in his adolescence, as he started to grow and out-eat other members of his tribe quickly. Everyone took notice and started preparing him for something more even if they didn't know what. As he reached adulthood and his full size he was 20' Tall. This was taller then any Hill Giant in History, actually making him taller than Fire and Stone Giants, and barely shorter then most Frost Giants. [http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Grolantor 'Grolantor], God of the Hill Giants, took notice upon Braynael and his stature. Grolantor is not a smart or necessarily caring deity, but understood the possibilities that Braynael possessed, not just for Hill Giants, but for himself. He made the decision to make Braynael his Chosen and to show his favor had his avatar personally gift Braynael with a pet 12' Direwolf, along with the other privileges of being a Chosen of a God. As the obviously Tallest of his Huslyder, and proving to be the strongest, after the previous Chieftain died of old age, Braynael became the new Chieftain of the Attasverd Huslyder. He led them on many successful raid of Humanoid Lands. After each raid, he read the stars for signs and moved the tribe in a new direction. This happened for many years until the Attasverd laid on the price Braynael was after, Ajan the Catfolk City of Gold. Braynael began a 3 year long war against the city, uniting other Hill Giants and even some Fire, Stone and Frost Giants under his banner to help in his blockade of the City-State. Eventually Braynael killed ________, the King of Ajan and broke down the walls, rampaging the Armies of the City, and declared himself the new king of the Golden City. Crowned by the ''Stormazîn himself as a rightful Giant King, Braynael added to his name Malar, after an obscure God of Lycanthropy he read about and set out to rule his new Kingdom. To much surprise he actually a fair and resourceful ruler. The Catfolk under his reign were treated fairly, not necessarily equally, but not enslaved or treated harshly. The walls were rebuilt, and even improved upon. The City was heavily expanded and reorganized to make room for the new Giant residents and the new services they would require to meet Braynael's new civilized standards, as above all things Braynael hated the stereotype that Hill Giants were stupid. While not banning the previous religion of the Catfolk, or the other Medium Sized occupants, he rededicated the Four Major Temples of the City, one to 'Surtr becoming a temple-forge, One to [http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Skoraeus Skoraeus Stonebones]'', ''One to ''Thrym, ''and one to Zmir'Daidh. The proud Grolantor made Braynael-Malar a living Exarch, apparently not taking the lack of a temple to him as an insult. After he was made an Exarch, Braynael-Malar started gathering a small collection of worshippers, becoming a minor annoyance to Malar causing a slight feud between the two, Braynael even purposely designing his symbol in a similar fashion to Malar's. Category:Browse Category:Rangers Category:Warriors Category:Giants Category:Hill Giants Category:Chosen Category:Exarchs